Traveling Soldier
by whatchamacallme
Summary: A story using the lyrics from Dixie Chicks' song Traveling Soldier


**Whatchamacallme**: Littlereddragkin is also doing a Songfic called Traveling Soldier.

I would like to thank Cat Mcdougall profusly for all the help she gave me on this. Thank you so, so much.

The storyline uses the lyrics from Dixie Chicks song "Traveling Soldier". Yeah, that means it's a songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Valdemar. I also don't own the song Traveling Soldier, the Dixie Chicks do.

* * *

**Traveling Soldier**

Vina would never forget that day he came in through the door of her employer's inn. His black shoulder length hair was pulled back and held with a leather thong; his green eyes took in the common room in an instant. He sat down in the far corner at one of Ann's tables.

Vina cut Ann off as she was heading to the man.

"Ann, I'll serve him; I have less to serve, and you have a handful." As if to reinforce her statement, five brawny men called out for more beer. Ann whispered her gratitude as she hurried to fulfill the men's requests.

She walked over to the man's table, "Can I do anything for you sir?"

He nodded, and whispered his order of mulled wine and chicken potpie. He was quiet and looked very lonely; she smiled at him.

---------

The tired soldier entered the only inn of the small town, habit making him scan the room for every detail. He took a seat at the corner table farthest from the door. Two serving girls spoke to each other before the one with the red hair tied back with a blue bow came, took his order, and smiled. _Not many people have a smile for mercs these days_, he thought.

Eventually she came back with his wine, then again with his pie. She was a pretty, little thing.

"Would you mind sitting down for a while?"

The man startled her; he had been very quiet, saying only what he had needed to. It took her a moment, but she shook her head.

"I mean no harm, I just want to talk." Even now, he barely spoke above a whisper. He saw her glance at his mug; he had only taken a small sip. The soldier chuckled, "I assure you I am not drunk; I've come from a duty that disturbs me even now and I wish to talk about other things to get it off my mind." She still looked unsure, and he laughed, "Unfortunately, people don't look kindly on mercenaries." He could tell that she felt sorry for him.

"My shift is over in little over a candlemark, my boss doesn't care where I go or with whom. But meanwhile you eat your pie." And she moved away.

---------

The hour and Vina's shift were almost over.

"Lady Bright! What are you doing, Vina?" Ann exclaimed.

"I said, I'm going to talk with that man at the lake after my shift," she replied calmly.

Ann had just asked Vina if she had any plans after her shift. She wanted to invite her closest friend to supper, but vina had politely turned down the offer.

"Lady's Sake! Vina you have just barely turned eighteen! Look at him, he looks almost forty!" The older woman shook her head. "Anyway, try someone who is younger and who isn't a mercenary."

Vina turned her head and looked at him, "I don't know what you're worrying about. He looks more like thirty, Ann! Anyway, he's nice, he's not drunk, and he just wants to talk. Do I have to run all men by you before I can even look at them?"

"Just talk my foot! He gets paid to kill; ever think of that?"

"Oh, you're just an old fool who thinks that everyone should be miserable. I don't care what you say; I am going to do exactly what I please."

Ann opened her mouth, then closed it; Vina wasn't going to listen.

---------

Vina led him to her thinking spot. It was a quiet little corner underneath a willow tree beside the lake. They sat down, and he began to talk. It wasn't about anything exciting, and after a while, it turned into babble and he knew.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you," he turned his face to the setting sun.

"No, you aren't, not at all. Actually, it's nice to talk to someone that doesn't have a narrow minded view on the world," the redhead laughed and smiled. "The other villagers are nice, but they hate anything different."

"Too many people are like that..."

She laughed again as she realized something.

He turned and looked at her, "That's not very funny you know."

"No, it's not that. I forgot to tell you my name; I'm Vina."

He laughed too, "And I'm Noakai, but, please, call me Kai."

The two had been sitting against the willow tree watching the sunset, but now they moved away from the tree lying down on the grass and gazed at the stars.

Vina and Kai talked a while later until they were too tired to say anything.

"Vina, you probably have a lover, but I don't really care.I haven't got any family, and in my occupation, you don't have many friends. Would you mind if I sent some letters to you?"

She smiled over at him, "I don't have any family myself; I would love to receive your letters."

They talked for a while more, before they went their separate ways to sleep.

---------

_That accursed mercenary finally left. He spent three whole days here, probably wooing Vina,_ Ann thought angrily. _He's gone now, things will probably return to normal._

Ann was wrong; things did not return to normal. After Ann found out that the mercenary was sending Vina letters, she became even angrier.

The first one came two weeks after he left; a bard had delivered the letter. Vina made a fool of herself, leaping and twirling as if she was a little girl again. After her excitement had calmed, Ann confronted her.

"Vina, what are you doing?"

She had a very puzzled look on her face, "What?"

"He's sending you letters?"

The foolish girl grinned at her close friend, "Yes, Ann, as a matter of fact, he is."

Ann was surprised at her reaction, "Vina, are you crazy! That man is too old! Go find yourself a good, decent man from Westby."

Vina's smile faded and she stood up from her perch on a rock, "You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand? What is there to understand? The man is forty years old! He could be your father!" _This is unbelievable; this girl is out of her mind, _thought Ann.

"Ann, he's twenty-seven. He only looks older because of all the fights he's been in," she said quietly as she bowed her head. The older woman could see tears glistening on her cheeks as she raised her head, "I don't care what you or anyone else says; I'm not going to look for another man. I'm starting to love him and I'm going to wait for him." Then she fled from Ann's presence.

---------

Vina reread her letter under the weeping willow after she ran from Ann.

_Vina,_

_I'm now in Calinora; it's about a three-day journey on horseback and a five-day journey on foot from Bantay. That is, if you're traveling by road, as I was; it's much shorter if you go cross-country. I've joined the Thunder Troop for the time being, and we'll be going to Vitame soon. _

_I miss your company; the men here aren't much to talk to. The men all laugh at me for writing to you, but I don't care, they're just jealous. _

_I can still remember that first day together under the willow, the sun was setting throwing its golden rays on your hair; you were so beautiful. I can close my eyes and see you smiling, and it comforts me._

_I miss you more than I thought I would. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you in those three days. It scares me sometimes; I've never truly been in love before. _

_I'll be on the move for a week or so and I won't have time to write. So, don't get worried. _

_I love you,_

_Kai_

Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to send the letter, she wrote one to Kai anyway.

_Kai,_

_Not much is happening around here, except for a Herald that taught the village boys a new game. It's called 'football.' It's quite a ridiculous game to watch; the boys don't know what their doing yet so there is much confusion and running around. Their using a pig's bladder that's been covered in hard tar for a ball. It cheers my heart though, because I know you would like it._

_Word has been getting around in the village that I refuse to marry any man but you. Ann is beside herself in worry. She thinks I'm going to get hurt; I don't see how love could harm though... I've also heard things about your past. You didn't mention that you lived here for a year or two; the older folk said you were good at the flute and that you could've been a bard._

_I love you, _

_Vina_

_---------_

Ann had given up trying to get Vina to marry some farmer's son after shunning the third man she sent after her.

Vina prayed everyday to all the gods for Kai's safety at the willow. For some reason, she could remember Kai clearer there. She was starting to worry; she hadn't received a letter from Kai in three months. She knew he said that he couldn't write for a while, but she was driving herself insane with worry. She began to throw herself into her work, perhaps to lessen the pain.

Kai's next letter came four months later.

_Vina,_

_I'm in Vitame now. We were just in a very gruesome battle with the Karsites. I was leading a charge, when some mages circled us with demons. I don't know how I survived. I'm wounded pretty badly, but a few days rest and a few good meals will have me back in battle soon. Our commander is a fair man; he sees to it that the wounded get good care. _

_I miss you so very much, Vina. My fellows know it too; I'm driving them crazy by telling them how sweet and beautiful you are. Gareth threatened to knock me unconscious if I didn't stop; I didn't, so he went through with his threat. I had a horrible headache the next day. _

_Our next destination is Zalmon; I'm told it's a half-day's walk to Bantay from there. I asked the Commander for a two-day leave to visit you; he said no. That's why I'm leaving the Thunder Troop; the commander doesn't like it, but there's nothing he can do since I'm a freelance mercenary he has hired. I'll be home in a week or so._

_I love you,_

_Kai_

Vina was so happy when she received that letter. She was so excited, she ran to tell Ann the news, who merely sneered at her. It hurt; she was Vina's best friend. But she still waited in anticipation for Kai's arrival.

The village boys finally figured out how football was supposed to be played, and there was going to be the first official game tonight.

Vina had laid down her blanket to reserve her spot earlier, so she was on her way to the willow to think.

At least she was, until a horseback bard stopped her.

"Excuse me, fair lady; do you know where I could find 'Vina'? This letter is for her."

Vina's whole face lit up as she told him that she was Vina. He gave her a grave smile as she took the letter from him.

_To Vina of Westby:_

_I am sorry to inform you that Noakai died. He was a brave man who risked his life for others. _

_He spoke often of you. _

_I'm sorry._

_Captain Rodger of the Thunder Troup Mercenaries._

Vina ran the rest of the way to the willow. Upon reaching it, she fell at its roots and cried her heart out.

When her sobs subsided for a while, she pleaded with the gods that this wasn't true. She begged them, but she knew they didn't hear her pleas.

Trying to pick up the broken pieces of her heart, and she knew that she would never love anyone again. It just wouldn't be possible.

Giving a weak smile, she rose to her feet and went home.

The years went by, and, though some were lonely, Vina never did marry. Then the day came when the Shadow Lover took her, reuniting her with her beloved.

* * *

Whatchamacallme: Thanks for taking the time to read all that. :D

I'm sorry about not making the letters stand out more, the stupid computer wouldn't do what I wanted it to.


End file.
